


Homecoming

by TsundereLibrarian (kiapurity)



Series: FsF [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Nico the wing woman wonder, hot devil trigger sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/TsundereLibrarian
Summary: Exactly what happens after Kyrie asked Nico to take the kids out for ice cream. Nero's in for one hell of a wild ride.(Would have been an in-between chapter for Fortuna's Fool but I felt this deserved its own spot.)
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: FsF [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Homecoming

Once Kyrie was certain Nico ushered the ducklings off to go get some ice cream which took some considerable time and convincing after they were distracted by one surprised Devil Trigger’d Nero. Nero expected terror but got none of that from the ducklings who were busy cooing and yelling about how awesome he looked. They were great kids, he thought. If his previous arm didn’t bother them before, he should have realized his true DT wouldn’t have scared them at all.

It was hard to predict human behavior. 

Especially concerning how Kyrie grabbed Nero’s hand, both of them darting into the house towards their bedroom. The door quickly locked and the two were immediately on the bed in lip-lock, panting and groping each other. Kyrie’s clothing was swiftly discarded, revealing a sight that froze Nero in his tracks, bright red.

“So… when you called to let me know you were coming home. I remembered the little present I splurged on for a later occasion. Thought it would be perfect for today.”

“I--”

She was straddling him, wearing a tiny black lace g-string with a garter belt, clipping the stockings. Around her chest was a cupless bralette, supporting her large breasts. Those tiny perky pink nipples were distracting him. (He couldn’t decide which set of his hands he wanted to use to gently pinch those tauntingly perfect nipples.)

“Holy crap.” He breathed. One hell of a surprise for sure.

“Does that mean you like it?”

“Like? Kyrie, you’ve knocked me dead.”

She smiled, tracing Nero’s rock hard abs down to his crotch. It was only just now that he realized there was one little change in his body that he didn’t realize that existed. It was his manhood that was once tucked away in a sort of pocket surfaced along with his ballsack. Ridges and veins riddled the shaft along with a curious feature sitting near the base.

“What,” He said. “Does this bother you?”

“A little but not in the way you’re thinking.”

True to her words, the scent coming from Kyrie hit Nero like a goddamn train. It was obvious now to his newfound abilities that she was very much in the mood to ride him until dawn. He could smell how soaked her tiny panties were. A little twist in his gut was uncoiling, responding to her subtle (was it really?) mating call with his own. 

She ground against him, kissing him as he rumbled deep in his throat, enjoying the ride. He wanted to plunge into her, here and now. But, she had other plans on her head as she slid down his body, surprising him once again. He threw his head back, whimpering as she took him as deep as she could in her mouth. Nero’s hands were squeezing the comforter underneath him as he fought to keep his hips steady while Kyrie was working him over. His nerves were singing from her tongue pressing against the sweet spot just under the tip.

“Ah...” He struggled to get the words out. “Let me return the favor.”

“Oh? At the same time?” She asked after popping the shaft out of her mouth.

He nodded hard as she got up and adjusted her position so she was now on top of him with her barely covered delicate bits in his face. Her scent was stronger than ever and it was definitely making something primal in him jump around and roar like some ridiculously horny caveman demon. Nero would tell himself to get a grip but instead, he did the next best thing and buried his face in her folds just for a moment. He remembered that the underwear (if it could be called that!) was in the way so he moved it aside to gently penetrate her with a finger.

His extra arms were cupping her buttcheeks and squeezing them as he returned the favor by running his tongue over her sensitive clit. She moaned loudly before she could get the shaft back in her greedy mouth. Encouraged, he pressed on by flicking his tongue and drawing the nub into his mouth to suck while moving his finger in and out. It was starting to get difficult for Kyrie to stay on task because of how fucking fantastic Nero’s tongue felt against her. Still, she was determined to get him to and beg for release.

Too bad she couldn’t deep throat him with the knot being considerably large and difficult. (Was it her imagination or was the darn thing getting bigger?!) She ran her fingers over it, massaging the knot and a loud muffled moan responded. She thought she could feel him grin before his tongue withdrew from her clit and plunged between her folds. Ahhh! Kyrie moaned hard with the shaft still in her mouth, forcing her to pop it out so she didn’t accidentally bite him. 

She gripped onto his hips, panting as he kept thrusting his tongue in and out. He slid his extra arms underneath her to reach her breasts, kneading them with care. It took everything for Kyrie to regain her focus and return to the task at hand, returning her mouth to the engorged shaft. She sucked on the head hard, pressing her tongue just below, licking along the length as if she was eating an ice cream. One of her hands reached over to cradle his ballsack, while the other held onto the base just right below the knot.

There was a loud muffled “Kyrie” from Nero who released his mouth to bury his face in her inner thigh. A single word ran across his mind, overwhelmed by lust and the next thing he knew, his body went rigid with tension. Her bobbing and hands-on approach had pushed him over the edge as his hips bucked with release. He could feel her swallow his load, and it compelled him to release his mouth from her thigh, leaving behind a red mark. He swore he was dizzy from the unbelievable release, compelling him to finish the favor for his beloved. She gasped as he dove back in, finally drawing her orgasm out and licking her clean.

The two lovers curled up on the bed together as Kyrie flung her panties off, proclaiming it was going to be in the way for a little later. Nero was surprised that she didn’t appear to be concerned about the embarrassing hickey on her inner thigh. She waved it off, saying she didn’t mind if he added more, making him blush furiously. 

“By the way, sweetie?”

“Yeah?”

“The interesting thing is that you still taste the same.”

Nero flushed again, making Kyrie laugh. He looked so damn adorable whenever he got embarrassed around her. It was true, she thought, his flavor didn’t even change despite the fact that his body could easily change at will now. In the beginning, when it was just two of them learning about their bodies as they built their lives together. The first time she gave him a blowjob, he was shocked speechless that she had to push him back on the couch and order him to enjoy it. Afterwards, he was on his knees, praising her hard with his mouth to show his appreciation.

“How would you like to put a show on for me?”

“Uh, sure.” Nero said, but looked puzzled for a moment. He had four hands and only one weird looking penis. 

No time like the present to get familiar with his upgraded equipment, not like there was anything wrong but it did leave him with a weird nagging question that he’d have to consider at another time when he wasn’t distracted by his urgent need to slip between Kyrie’s legs. After all, the show she requested was going to be a great way to get him back in action. He palmed himself, his shaft slowly standing to attention again. He let out a deep sigh, gripping himself and moving his hand. Sure, that felt weird from how he normally did it in the past.

There was a reason why he was used to his left hand when he needed some solo action. Using his right hand never felt the same after it healed from the initial attack. There was also the matter of him being conflicted over that he was “different” now. Now, he embraced it with gusto if only because he was driven by instinct and his hunger for his beloved. Kyrie left his side, moving in front of him to get a better view of Nero manhandling himself.

His voice was rough and sounded pained from just watching her lick her lips. His thumb ran over the head as he dragged his hand back down, hips lifting. She spread her legs open for him, partially out of encouragement and getting herself ready. She stuck two fingers in her mouth, leaving them wet and moved them over to her clit, circling it. He was now paying attention, pumping a little too hard that he yelped.

“Oh, Nero.”

“I can’t help it, you’re a sight to behold!”

“I feel the same way about you.”

“I gotta stop or I’ll come.” His voice sounded hoarse because she was fingering herself at the same time. Watching those delicate fingers slip in and out of her folds was too much for him. “I need to be in you, please.”

She stopped, withdrawing her fingers as she got up to straddle Nero once again. His shaft was swollen and bulging with veins. Kyrie hoped she got herself wet enough to handle the increased girth, not to mention the knot. She wiggled her way down on the shaft with him guiding it into her. Okay, so she was going to need some help getting the knot in.

“Mmm. My gosh.” She whispered quietly. “You’re going to have to, umm… fuck me hard?”

Nero swore his ears fell off his head in surprise and gripped onto Kyrie’s hips. He both brought her down and thrust upwards hard, forcing the knot into between her folds. She cried out in pleasure, feeling the tightness stretch her, coming to a rest against her sweet spot that was ravaged only moments ago by his tongue. She rolled her hips against him, making him whimper against her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking away accompanied with slow thrusts. His spectre arms were on her buttcheeks again, for he loved squeezing her butt whenever he could get away with it and not die from embarrassment.

She was nuzzling the top of his head, combing through his silky long locks. It seemed so forever ago that she got to play with Nero’s long hair. He asked her to help her cut his hair short because at the time, it seemed silly to worry over his hair when he had more important things to do. His Devil Trigger was one hell of a package of pleasure, she thought to herself. He popped the nipple out of his mouth and went to lavish his attention with the other one while a spare hand played with the now wet nipple.

“Nero, I want you to fuck me until I scream.”

“I’ll be more than happy to do it.”

His thrusts increased in tempo as she rode him hard, blood drumming in his ears. Her tightness was already threatening to make him spill his seed again before he could get her to come first. Nero tried to remember which hand was doing what-- which was a weird problem to have. One hand on boob, one hand on her buttcheek, another hand on her hip and okay yeah, he moved the spare hand on her tiny nub after wetting his fingers. She damn near rocketed off of his lap, loudly vocalizing one of the songs she used to sing for Sunday services.

She screamed his name after he let go of her nipple and flipped her on her back, fucking her hard. His hips kept slamming as he used his spectre arms to lift her legs to allow for more depth. Holy shit, everything was going out of focus with Nero towering over her, panting and thrusting. He barely looked like he was breaking an ounce of sweat but Kyrie could feel his rapid heartbeat. She screamed his name again as she felt her release hit the edge and beyond. His own joined hers shortly afterwards, making him pull her back up and cradling her in his lap. His seed filled her body, leaving him flooded in a quiet bliss with him repeatedly whispering her name as he stroked her head.

“Nero, that was incredible.” She sighed against his bare human chest.

“No kidding.” Nero nodded, feeling a little shell shocked himself. He gave Kyrie’s butt a squeeze before lying back down with her still on top. All the epic fucking had worn out his Devil Trigger form and all he wanted to do was take a well deserved nap with his love in his arms. Alas, life had other plans.

“Oh, you take that nap! You really need it. In between fighting horrible things and letting me have my way with you...”

“Kyrie.” He muttered in response to her giggle. “I’ve left you with a big burden.”

“You’ve more than made up for it.” She smiled, “And there’s always more fun for later.”

She sighed while his hand returned to her front, lazily rubbing her belly before squeezing her hand and bringing it to his face. Neither of them seemed to want to uncouple in this moment, just needed more time to bask in the afterglow.

–

Kyrie was airing out the windows with some fresh flowers on the coffee table in the living room with no one for the wiser. Nero was already taking his nap (clothed of course) and Nico only shot suspicious looks at the woman who shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure I could hear you guys screaming on our way back. You know how hard that was to explain to the kids that you guys were scared by bugs. Why am I even covering up for your sex adventures? I didn’t even sign up for this!”

“You’re in it for free food and rent.” Kyrie replied, folding towels and returning them to the hamper.

There was a quiet “damn” on Nico’s part before she piped up, “Did Nero ever show you the thing I made? Though now that he’s grown his arm back, I’ve gotta mod it.”

Kyrie’s interest was now piqued. “Do tell.”

“Well, you see, it’s an extra arm that does massages and … I named it the ‘Sweet Surrender’.”

The redhead mulled over the name. Well, well, that was going to be one new toy Nero could add to the bedroom. Nico was definitely the best wing woman.


End file.
